tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Tuckerverse
The Tuckerverse is a parallel universe to our own, similar in many ways but with several key differences. World History One major difference between the Tuckerverse and our own Earth is the existence of magic. While historically magic had had very little recorded use, resulting in nearly the entire world believing it to be myth, there are a few historic incidents that are believed to have been something more conventional when in fact magic was the cause. A second major difference is the prominence of women. Women's rights had a much bigger surge in the early 1970s and as a result women have already held several positions previously thought to be male-only. Examples include Malin Danby, who was the first female Navy SEAL, and that the president prior to Adam Bishop was Raquel Chapman. A third difference is advances in technology. Technological development is moving a bit faster, with products like the CyPad coming out earlier than they did on contemporary Earth. Commercial androids are rapidly becoming a reality, and some seemingly miracle-like innovations such as Type-7 exist. The last big difference is that historic events are different. The UK did not stop being in control of Hong Kong until 2000 rather than 1997. The terrorist attack on the World Trade Center on September 11, 2001, was also not executed successfully. A combination of factors, including the presence of armed Sky Marshalls on the fated flights and some involved being unable to successfully board their flights, prevented the crashes. Thus while in the Tuckerverse the World Trade Center is still standing it will not be referenced out of respect for the real-world incident. The attack failing to occur changed the Tuckerverse's political climate to our own, leaving their alert level lower than that of our own world and having an impact on future elections, explaining why none of the major political leaders, like Alejandro Guzman and Arthur Gladstone, are the same as in the real world. In the further past nations such as Cadejo, Sturmhaven, Thokozani and Cheon were able form. Locations * Cheon is a small island nation in the East China Sea and based on Brunei * Sturmhaven is a city-state along the German coast, similar to Monaco in France * Cadejo is a small independent nation along the Eastern coast of North America, between Texas and Mexico * Thokozani is a land-locked nation in Africa between South Africa, Namibia and Botswana * Stillsville is a small town in Utah in the United States * Baldwin is a small town in British Columbia in Canada * Hamunaptra is a formerly lost city in Egypt that is the home to the Temple of Keys and the Lost Pyramids of Nitocris * Malibu has a much larger population than it does in the real world due to the presence of two colleges Corporations and Businesses * Stilton Corporation replaces Hilton International as a major hotel chain and shipping company. * CyTek created the CyPad, the Tuckerverse's version of an iPad, in 2005 as opposed to 2010, making them a big rival to Apple. * Stone Enterprises exists as a sort of variant on the Virgin Group, only American. * Noi Industries is a chief competitor to Taser International, exploring non-shock related non-lethal weaponry. * Global News Agency runs some of the most popular 24-hour cable news networks in the world, holding top positions in the United States, several European countries, Japan and India. * P! News exists rather than E!, the P standing for 'People.' * Main Street is a dominant monthly pop-culture magazine. * Super Senter exists rather than Wal-Mart. * Ideal Solutions exists as a private medical company that can assist the wealthy when it comes to genetics. * Droid Box is the premiere North American robotics company. * Growers Ventures is a top cell phone company, having invented the GV Blueberry instead of the real world Blackberry. * Madame Michauds exists as a world famous series of wax museums rather than Madame Tussauds. * Cabin Fever is a major hotel/motel chain. * Basco exists in the UK instead of Tesco, with its convenience stores called Basco Express. * Colt Brothers Financial is a popular insurance company. * Utopia Holdings is a major real estate, travel and private security company in Brazil. * Paradise Foundation served as a major company for assisting smaller companies before its collapse in 2008. * Cavanaugh Productions is a major television production studio. * Chocolat Bouchard is a major chocolate company, French in origin. * Alpha Modeling, Cordelia Modeling Agency and Models Inc are three of the world's top modeling agencies. * Gold Standard is a major financial institution. * Signature Service Real Estate is one of the biggest real estate companies in the United States. * VIP Promotions is a major advertising company in Los Angeles. * Curry Express is a popular fast food chain that offers both traditional and fusion Indian cuisine. * Emerald Air is a leading Eurasian airline. * Stacks is a restaurant chain that exists instead of Hooters. * Future Industries is a weapons-manufacturing company in Thokozani. Education * Malibu has two state colleges, Malibu State College and Decker State College, who are on either end of the town and are sports rivals. * Philadelphia has Trinity College Pennsylvania. * Vancouver has British Columbia University. Magic Magic exists through both spells and alchemy, the latter essentially being extremely complex chemistry which creates special potions. Spells meanwhile typically require a great deal of preparation, including physical reagents and special words. It is for this reason that Magic Items exist, as they have spells stored within them that can be activated much faster. Spells to create magic items are incredibly complex, requiring days if not weeks to complete with very little room for error. The Children of Hecate are a group dedicated to the use of magic. Lone magic items include: * Wand of Kronos, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Stillsville Camera, currently held by the Vaughn Twins, is capable of freezing whatever it photographs. * Ring of the Haetae, currently held by Chloe Noi, is capable of a great deal of time manipulation. * Tempus Clock, currently held by Maggie Yen, is capable of freezing time. * Royal Momju Necklace, currently held by Susie Kim, is capable of controlling people connected to it by its rings. * Tempus Watch, currently buried with Eric Stone, is capable of freezing time. * Durga Hourglass, currently held by Michelle Gim, is capable of freezing time. * Fog Key, currently held by Scott Dawson, is capable of blurring memories and manipulating bodies. * Ring of Anubis, currently held by Freya Downy, is capable of controlling people connected to it by the Keys of Life. * Book of Tempus, currently held by Tucker Holmes, is capable of a great deal of magic including the creation of magic items. * Hecate's Rituals, currently held by the Carter Twins, is capable of a great deal of powerful magic spells. Magic items that have multiple copies include: * Peace Keeper, one currently held by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency and one by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Peacemaker, six currently held by Utopia Holdings, are capable of negating magic. * Hecate's Charm, one currently held by Petunia Greer and one by Tabitha St. Claire, are capable of magically hypnotizing people. * Qin Disc, one currently held by Utopia Holdings and an unknown amount by Turner, Anderson, Kennmore and Edwards, are capable of stopping time in a small area. Magic spells include: * Eyes of Peace, an enchanting spell * Farstep Gateway, a teleportation spell * Circle of Time, a time-freezing spell Magic reagents include: * The Frost Lily, a rare flower Media * Instead of Britney Spears there is Lindsay Yari. * Paragons existed rather than Heroes, starring Hayden Carriere. * Night Angel existed rather than Dark Angel, its star Jessica Alfa also having a famous coffee shop, Bean There, milking the fact that she originally worked there. * My Name is Ed existed rather than My Name is Earl, starring Jordan Tressly. * Kayley Wu is considered a much bigger star than her real-life counterpart Kelly Hu. * RoboForce exists rather than Transformers, the live-action movie directed by Nigel May and starring Megan Wolff. * Karen Wilkins is very popular in the United States, more so than her counterpart Katherine Jenkins. * Savior is a popular superhero comedy on NBC, starring April Moon. * Legend of the Golden Apple is a popular fantasy novel turned film starring Christine Huart, Derek Robertson and Angel Jenly. * Space Flight was a popular sci-fi show on CBS starring Mary-Ann Ross. * Professor Who exists rather than Doctor Who, with the current star being Lalla Davison as The Professor. Politics * The current US President is Adam Bishop, the 45th one who is an Independent and has held office since January of 2009. * The current UK Prime Minister is Arthur Gladstone, who represents the Labour party and has held office since May of 2005. * The current President of Mexico is Alejandro Guzman, who represents the Partido Acción Nacional and has held office since December of 2003. * The current President of the People's Republic of China is Jinkun Song, who represents the Communist Party of China and has held office since March of 2003. * The current Prime Minister of Canada is Sage Pearson, who represents the National Democratic Party and has held office since October of 2008. * The current Prime Minister of Australia is Blythe Harris, who represents the Liberal party and has held office since December of 2007. * The current Prime Minister of Sturmhaven is Johanna Raske, who represents the Conservative party and has held office since August of 2007. * The current President of Cadejo is Vicente Allende, who represents the National Party and has held office since July of 2002. * The Current President of Thokozani is Caiden Nyaga, who represents the Federal Party and has held office since August of 2004. * The current Empress of Cheon is Gu Song Hye, who represents the long-standing Hye Dynasty and has reigned since June of 2006. * The current Queen of the UK is Victoria Archer, known officially as Victoria II, having held the title since 1970. * The current Queen of Sturmhaven is Severina Rheingen II, who has held the title since June of 2003. * Edward Archer is a Prince of the UK and the Duke of Cambridge, his wife Ceara Archer being a Princess and the Duchess of Cambridge. * Tatiana Dachev and Roza Dachev are Princesses of Bulgaria, their father of the royal bloodline and the country's current Prime Minister since 2004. * Astrid Somers is a princess of Belgium. * Selena Shepperd is the Vice-President of the United States. * Raquel Chapman was the 44th President of the United States, standing for the Republican platform. * Cyrus Vanholt served as the Junior Senator of California until late 2008, roughly halfway into his second term. * Roxanne Wiscott is the Chief Executive Officer for Los Angeles County, having held the position since 2006. Sports * Soccer is a much more popular sport in the United States than it is in reality. * Women's Soccer is more prominent in the UK, having the Women's Premier League with teams such as the Croydon Renegades and Westminster Dragons. * Instead of the wrestling promotion SHIMMER there is a promotion called SHINE based out of the greater Los Angeles area. * The Lingerie Football League (LFL) has a junior level, the Lingerie Football Alliance (LFA). * The LFL's eight teams are Los Angeles Legion, San Francisco Sin, Austin Argos, Houston Hurricanes, New York Vixens, Albany Witches, Miami Blades and Orlando Gyros. Technology * The Walther WA2000 was re-introduced in the late 1990s following production modifications and has become more widely used. * The invention of the CyPad in 2005 has made tablet computer technology more advanced in terms of, amongst other things, data storage. * Type-7 is a potentially revolutionary type of sedative and its eventual sale on the public market could have massive ramifications. * The existence of the Temporal Gene has led to some unusual gene manipulator devices, such as the Time-Stopper and Uranus Generator. * Lon-lethal weaponry developped by Noi Industries is slowly being adapted by law enforcement all over the world. * Rather than Twitter there's Chirper, which was launched in 2004 and caught fully by 2008. * CyTek has SARA and, by extension, advanced hologram technology. * Ideal Solutions possesses advanced genetic engineering technology. * Transmoxide is a potent chemical compound that effectively puts those exposed to it in a trance-like state. * The invention of the GV Blueberry in 1998 marked the beginning of smart phone technology. * Droid Box has the Ann Droid, the world's first commercially-available android. Category:Special Pages